Usukuragari
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Die Sonne war dabei, in das blaue Meer zu tauchen. Sie lieben sich, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Die Sonne und der Ozean. Sie lieben sich. Und während sie durch den Himmel wandert, wartet er auf sie.


**Usukuragari**

Das Wasser umspülte sanft seine Füße. Mit jeder Welle gruben sie sich tiefer in den Sand, bis seine Knöchel erreicht waren.

Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Der Wind wühlte sich durch seine Haare, strich über seinen Nacken, ließ ihn zittern.

Die Sonne war dabei, in das blaue Meer zu tauchen.

Sie lieben sich, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Die Sonne und der Ozean. Sie lieben sich. Und während sie durch den Himmel wandert, wartet er auf sie.

_"Oi, Yuushi."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Lass uns ans Meer fahren."  
"Gakuto, es ist Mittagspause."  
"Eben."  
"Unsere Mittagspause dauert nur eine Stunde."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Wir haben heute Training."  
"Es ist doch sowieso nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher."  
"Gakuto…"  
"Lass uns ans Meer fahren, Yuushi."_

Der Bus war über die zerschlagenen Straßen gerumpelt. Sie waren die einzigen gewesen. Yuushi hatte schon immer gewusst, was er brauchte.

Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen.

_"Was ist mit dir?"  
"Nichts."  
"Gakuto."  
"Was?"  
"Ich bin nicht blöd."  
"Du bist Deppenyuushi."  
"Was hast du?"  
"Nichts."  
_

Er wusste selbst nicht, was gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er etwas geahnt.

Vielleicht… war es ein Instinkt gewesen.

Aber er hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen. Der Wind war durch sein Haar gefahren wie jetzt. Er hatte seinen Nacken gekitzelt wie jetzt. Nur hatte Yuushi die Kälte vertrieben. Er hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und seine Nase in seinen roten Schopf geschoben, hatte mit warmem Atem die Gänsehaut fortgejagt.

Er hatte es genossen. Er genoss Nähe sonst nie. Er wollte frei sein. Wie der Himmel. Wie die Sonne am Himmel. Frei.

the ecstasy

the being free

the big black cloud over you and me

_"Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst."  
"Ich rede ja auch nicht."  
"Wieso musst du so ein Sturkopf sein…"  
"Weil du mich deswegen liebst."_

_"… Ja…"_

the time we have

the task at hand

the love it takes to become a man

_"Sie mal einer an."  
"Unser Turteltäubchen."  
"Wo war man denn gestern?"  
"Sayuki-sensei hat dich schon vermisst, Gaki-chan."  
"Wo hast du denn dein Anhängsel gelassen?"  
"Haltet die Klappe."  
"Gaki-chan, stehst du etwa nicht zu eurer Beziehung?"_

_"Haltet die Klappe."  
"Oh je, wenn Yuu-chan das nur wüsste."  
"Verdammt, ja! Ich bin schwul! Ich lass mich in den Arsch ficken! Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?!"_

the dust at dawn

is rained upon

attaches itself to everyone

Danach hatte man ihn ignoriert. Es war ihm egal gewesen. Es war die Oberschule. Ein Jahr später hätte er seinen Abschluss gehabt. Sie hatten schon entschieden, zusammenzuziehen. Eine kleine Wohnung. Für sich allein. Nichts mehr verstecken.

_"Yuushi!"  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
"Aber… wieso?"  
"Tradition."  
"Wir leben nicht mehr im achtzehnten Jahrhundert!"  
"Sag das meinen Eltern."  
"Aber… Omiai!"_

_"Ich weiß."  
"Wehr dich!"  
"Hilfst du mir dabei?"  
"Ja. Ich helfe dir. Und jetzt hör auf, zu heulen… Ich sollte heulen, mein Freund ist verlobt worden."_

_"Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid."_

no one is spared

no one is clean

Er hatte diese Spielchen gehasst. Hast du etwas gehört? Sind deine Eltern zuhause? War da wer? Er hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt. Er wollte Freiheit. Er war doch die Sonne im Himmel. Ungebunden.

Und der Ozean war doch da, um ihn aufzufangen. Der Ozean war immer da.

the scary part

the aftershock

the moment it takes to fall apart

_"Wer bist du?"  
"Dein Sohn."  
"Du bist nicht mein Sohn."  
"Wenn du es so willst."  
"Lass diesen rothaarigen Mist links liegen."  
"Otousan!"  
"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Du bist mein Sohn."  
"Otousan! Hör auf!"_

_"Du bist mein Sohn. Ich habe eine Frau für dich. Eine Frau. Du brauchst keine rothaarige Schlampe."  
"Otousan!"  
"Setz dich wieder hin, Yuushi!"_

_"Ich gehe."  
"Du wirst nicht gehen!"  
"Ich kann dir sagen, was ich nicht tun werde! Gakuto alleine lassen!"_

_"Dann bist du nicht mehr mein Sohn."  
"… Wie Sie wollen. Oshitari-san."_

the time we have

the task at hand

the love it takes to destroy a man

Er war das erste Mal hilflos gewesen. Nicht nur sprachlos. Hilflos.

Er hatte auf dem Futon gesessen – für Möbel war kein Geld. Die Wohnung kostete genug. Er hatte auf dem Futon gesessen und Yuushi angestarrt. Er hatte die Tränen gezählt, die über die Wangen des Größeren geronnen waren.

Wo waren sie hin? Ihre Träume.

_"Gakuto?"  
"Ja?"  
"Lass uns ans Meer fahren."  
"Okay."  
_

and after that

the upwards fall

and were we angels after all

Das nächste Mal war er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht.

_"Mukahi-san, Sie sind wach. Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Der Bus hatte einen Unfall. Der Fahrer war betrunken. Alles wird gut."  
"Wo ist Yuushi?"  
"Bitte wer, Mukahi-san?"  
"Yuushi."  
"Ich weiß es nicht, entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich werde fragen."  
"Er meint die Schädelfraktur."  
"Sensei?"  
"Das offene Schädel-Hirn-Trauma."  
"Oh."_

_"Was ist?"  
"Mukahi-san…"  
"Was?"  
"Es tut mir Leid. Aber er ist tot."_

Er hasste Ärzte. Sie nannten ihre Patienten nach dem, was sie hatten. Er war der Schulterbruch gewesen. Der Schulterbruch. Schulterbruch. Und Yuushi die tote Schädelfraktur.

Schulterbruch. Schädelfraktur. Das Leben war unfair. Der Ozean wartete doch auf die Sonne. Er konnte sie nicht alleine lassen.

Das Leben war grausam.

Yuushi war kurz vor zwei Uhr nachmittags gestorben. Zu der Zeit hatte man seine Schulter im OP gerichtet. Zu der Zeit waren sie ein Jahr zuvor am Strand gewesen. Yuushi hatte seine Gänsehaut verscheucht.

Gakuto hatte es genossen.

you drop a coin

into the sea

and shout out

please come back to me

Die Wellen umspülten seine Füße. Es war Flut. Sein Hosensaum wurde nass.

_"Gakuto, wo bist du?"  
"Zuhause."  
"Was machst du dort?"  
"Auf dem Futon liegen und die Decke anstarren."  
"Gakuto, du solltest kommen. Es ist… du solltest Lebewohl sagen."  
"Wohin kommen?"  
"Zu Yuushis Beerdigung natürlich! Gakuto, reiß dich zusammen!"  
"Yuushis… Beerdigung?"_

_"Ja, du hast doch eine- … sie haben dir keine Einladung geschickt?"  
"Nein. Ich bin die rothaarige Schlampe, die ihnen ihren Sohn genommen hat."  
_

Schädelfraktur. Anrufe. Beleidigungen. Ignoranz. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte das Leben sein Leben ruiniert.

Er hätte bald seinen Abschluss gemacht.

_"Hier ist es."  
"Danke."  
"Schon okay."  
"Bleib bitte hier."  
"Mach ich."  
"Wie geht es dir sonst so, Shishido?"  
"Ganz gut soweit."_

_"Das freut mich."  
"Danke."  
"Es ist ein schönes Grab."  
"Ja."  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Eltern einen so schönen Spruch für ihren Sohn, den sie verstoßen haben, hier hinschreiben lassen."  
"Atobe durfte den Spruch aussuchen. Sie haben ihn darum gebeten."  
"Ah."_

Er fror. Die Gänsehaut hatte sich ihren Weg über seine dünnen Arme, seine helle Haut gesucht.

Die Wellen umschlossen seine Waden. Flüsterten leise. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Das helle silberne Licht des Mondes machte seine Haut weiß und flächsern. Er sah krank aus. Yuushi hätte ihn jeden Tag dazu genötigt Obst zu essen.

Er hatte Angst, allein zu sein.

Er wollte nicht nur fliegen. Er wollte fliegen, um dann aufgefangen zu werden. Er wollte nicht allein sein.

Er hatte Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst.

Schädelfraktur. Schulterbruch.

Er hatte Angst.

the night starts here

the night starts here

forget your name

forget your fear

Die Welle zog ihm die Füße weg, er strauchelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Er fing sich mit den Händen ab, grub sich in den weichen Sand, während seine Sachen sich mit salzigem Wasser voll saugten.

Der Ozean umgab ihn. Er war warm. Er vertrieb die Gänsehaut. Er war noch da.

Die Sonne war in ihm geborgen.

Er war geborgen.

the night starts here

the night starts here

forget your name

forget your fear

_"Yuushi."  
"Was ist…"  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Was?"  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mir das sagst…"  
"Ehrlich?"  
"Ja."  
"Fühl dich geehrt."  
"Macht der Vollmond dich sentimental?"  
"Vielleicht."  
_

"Ich vermisse dich, Yuushi.", flüsterte Gakuto leise, die Augen geschlossen, auf dem Rücken liegend, leise umspielt von Wellen, während der Mond die Nacht in schützendes Licht hüllte.

_forget your name_

_forget your fear_

- owari

lyrics by STARS "The Night Starts Here"

Mama hat mir das Lied vorgespielt und ich fand es sofort toll. Und dann sind mir auch sofort Ideen gekommen.  
Die erste Nicht-Fluff-Fanfic zu Prince Of Tennis und seit einem Jahr endlich mal wieder ein Drama. :D  
Ich find meine plötzlichen Struktureingebungen so toll, praise me! ò_o  
Grüße!

usukuragari = Dämmerung, Halbdunkel  
omiai = Versprechen zweier Person zur Heirat  
otou-san = Vater


End file.
